


Now It's My Turn

by helpmeimlost



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Acceptance, Afterlife, And Maybe Eddie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Humor, I'll explain hopefully throughout the story, I'm depressed after watching It Chapter 2, Internalized Homophobia, It all depends on Richie, Loss, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sadness, Slow Burn, Swearing, This story is gonna be my coping mechanism, What Happened After It Happened, and I think we all know who for, except more or less may be realizing he got burned too long ago, f me I'm broken, kind of?, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimlost/pseuds/helpmeimlost
Summary: Suffice to say,  Eddie still has no idea what was happening.He’s now sat down on the ground just trying not to have a panic attack. All he can do is hold his head in his hands trying to make sense of everything. What happened to me? Why am I here?Where even is here? He hasn’t recognized the place. The trees look like regular oak trees which don’t help anything. Why is no one else around? He finally just leans into his knees as he tries not to sob. The only thing left to question is something he’s not ready yet to bring up.“Eddie?” A familiar voice speaks. He spins himself around so fast that a dirt cloud is lifted up around him. He looks at the man that stands a few feet away from him. He’s wearing a dress shirt with no tie and the top button opened underneath a green wool sweater and some dress pants. Immediately, this person is looking over at him with such recognition and understanding. Eddie can't help but look him over but keeps looking back at his face. ‘Is it?’“Stanley?” Eddie questions in such disbelief, it hurts. When all the man does is a small laugh shyly, Eddie feels as though he’s been knocked in the face.‘Oh my god. I’m dead.'Eddie Kaspbrack is dead.





	Now It's My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So welcome to this journey! Fair warning: I am super nervous about this because technically this is the first fanfiction I've written after the canonical story has ended. Like these are my thoughts from hypothetical thinking about how everything is after and then adding that little extra bit. So Fan Fiction! Except I added my perception of the story too it. If I make mistakes, or I end up writing someone out of character, I am so sorry. I will do my best to revise everything and just make sure I convey the points and themes and symbolism I want to present. While trying to make at least some sense.
> 
> And from the tags and summary, you may have already figured out what I'm doing here. I'm doing this because I'm sad. The ending of the second movie has broken me, and literally two days ago I decided I needed a way to cope with this instead of bursting into tears at the thought of everything in the movie (or quite possibly listening to "I Swear, Bill" on Spotify.) Plus I think we can all agree that Richie underneath all of the facades is a big old softie who deserves happiness. Then I started thinking about how everyone would be afterward, how they would have dealt with everything and how to move on. Then about Richie, and I couldn't help but compel myself to write this. I hope I do this ship justice. Eddie was my favorite in the movies and now I just want my boys to be happy. 
> 
> Mainly though, I hope those that are following this story that may not be able to be handling this will hopefully be able to work through it like countless other fan-written works have done to help me years before. I hope to help you and me down these train tracks. Hopefully, I won't let anyone, mostly and including myself, down.
> 
> And without further adieu! Enjoy!

He remembers one school day walking side by side with some losers down the hall.

"Why do you have two fanny-packs?"

He remembers parts of the quarry.

“It’s a turtle!”

He remembers spending nights over at Richie's.

"Tally-ho my good man!"

He remembers Bill searching for something… wait, no, someone.

"Hey Eddie, you got a quarter?"

He remembers a park with flag decorations.

“My grandfather thinks this town is cursed. He says that all the bad things that happen in this town are because of one thing...”

He remembers using the red sharpie he had on his cast.

“Hmm. Whatever you say, Eddie…”

He remembers flower decorated shower caps and death traps.

“If you think that’s interesting, go ahead and look at this!”

He thinks he remembers...

"Eddie! Eddie!-"

\------

Eddie gasps, eyes widening open. The first thing he sees is bright blue skies and hears the wind rustling through trees. He immediately sits up, taking big, short breaths, trying to make sense of what's going on. As he sits, he reaches for a non-existent inhaler in his pocket. When he realizes he doesn't have it, he sees he doesn't need it. His breathing has already started to steady, without him even noticing.

He tries to think, head feeling cloudy, not quite getting the picture. He would be lying if he said he wasn't used to it by now. Then he remembers (at least partly). The confusion of why he was so panicked before turns into what felt like the panic he was feeling. He immediately sets himself up and notices his surroundings.

"Bill? Richie?" He yells out, cupping his hands around his mouth as he does. He is surrounded by green. Green trees, green grass, green shrubs. The only other colors are the natural mixes of branches and trunks and the dirt path in front of him. "Ben!? Bev!? Mike?!" He yells out more.  
He starts on the path that he woke up in front of and decides to go right after seeing both ways are rather long anyways. He doesn't know which direction is the right direction, but he also has no goddamn clue where he is, where his friends are, what's happening, how he got here, why his friends left him there.

"What the fuck is happening?" Eddie can't help but say to himself. All he remembers is that he was with them. They had decided to go meet Bill at Neibolt before he really hurt himself. Stupid grown man acting like he was in first grade thinking he should go fight It alone. He already had a terrible day, what with the leper and Henry 'Mullet Wearing Asshole' Bowers quite literally stabbing him in the fucking cheek. Now, he was alone with no idea what is going down right now. 'Did I miss something?' 'Did I pass out or…' The next thought that comes to mind is something he doesn't even except. He pushes it back to the corner of his mind.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Uh uh. No way. No fucking way." He keeps walking till the dirt path itself stops and he looks over just a big mass field of more grass. It goes up to his knees, but he doesn't dare walk in it. He knows that in tall grass, countless types of snakes loved to scale through and he didn't want to take any chances. Plus there could be rats, poisonous spiders.

Don't even get him started on thinking about ticks. He'll rant about the lifelong effects of Lyme disease until you are clawing your ears off your own head.

Panic stays a constant emotion right now.

"GUYS!?" He yells out as loudly as he possibly can. Only a distant echo of what sounds like his voice somehow reaching back to him. Breathing starts to go quick, slightly placing both his hands on his face in pure terror on just how this all feels terribly wrong. And then he notices another thing.

What happened to his stabbed cheek?

He starts to really feel the left side of his face. He tries to feel if there are any cuts on it at all, lifting all the way up from his chin to his forehead, and just for good measure, starts smooshing the right side of his face like it miraculously switched places. 'No, this is too much. I….I can't…' 

He doesn't finish that thought. Unfinished. Unfinished. Something's unfinished.

He looks around the edges of the field. It does seem to have an end, only it looks miles long in all directions, with what looks like more trees lined up at the edge. He's hoping to see someone. Anyone! Mostly one of the Losers, but he'll take what he can get at this point. Just someone to give him answers. Please, anyone…

\------

He finally pulls out of Derry for what honestly feels like a relief and a weight down. Everything that's happened, all that's going to happen now. It's one thing to lose a friend, but to then lose another who you had such a connection to. Someone you loved. It was world-shattering.

Even if for a long time he couldn't remember. Before when he couldn't remember the way Eddie flared up whenever he antagonized him, whether it be with his getting-it-on with his mom jokes, or doing something disgusting, or (in Eddie's words) do something so moronically idiotic it burnt 'Dunce' onto his forehead, creating an effect so powerful that it felt as though they were all starting to get affected by his stupidity.

"If you're feeling that strongly about it then that’s just you being all-natural, cutie!"

"What does that even mean? You literally make no sense most of the time."

Eddie was always carrying extra bandaids and those sealed wipes just in case he fell off his bike or got any cuts and scrapes. He didn’t wear the god awful fanny pack around anymore after It happened but he still kept extra supplies in his backpack. Just hundreds of slim chance scenario reasons to have them, while in reality, he was mostly using it on his friend, Richie thought.

He can't believe he forgot that one time during a storm that passed over, that was particularly bad when they were kids, and he decided to go make sure his Eds was ok.

/------/

Richie knew how this little scaredy-cat would be during the bad weather. His mom was out of town the one time Eddie was able to convince her he would be ok home alone (shocking I know), but it was only because her mom was having some sort of health problems that may or may not have been false alarms. He said he had important tests that week and couldn't just abandon them to go visit. His mom gave him an earful that it was out of the question, he needs his mother, but managed to win by talking about how he needs to stay or his future will be in the shambles or whatnot. Anyways that, plus him pointing out how the more time she wastes, the more 'grandmommy' wasn't getting any better with her here. After long discussions and convincing that he couldn't go, she left and was going to be gone for 3 more days before the storm picked up.

It was raining down hard on the second day, then school had been canceled and everyone was told to stay indoors unless emergencies arise.

Well, he figuratively glued on that 'Dunce' cone hat, you know? So it wouldn't fly off. He zipped up his rain jacket and marched himself on over. It took him longer than usual because of 1.) No bike in this shitty weather would ever work and 2.) This shitty weather. When Eddie wasn't answering his door, Richie went ahead and walked around the side of the house to see if anyone was inside the kitchen, well with what he could make out with his glasses being covered in an endless supply of rainwater. Thunder and lightning from far away crept towards the town, and no electricity was working. Eddie's house looked like it had been abandoned and the owners hightailed it right out of there. Except…when he couldn't see anything inside the first floor, he looked up and noticed a yellow glow coming from the second story where Eddie's room was. Sure it would be a pain to climb the gutter drain rail, but he wasn't answering the door. 'Well here goes nothing…'

Richie was, in fact, able to climb the rusty gutter drain, albeit he was completely out of breath by the time he got up there. He went ahead and leaned in as close as he can to peer through the window. What he did not expect was Eddie to start screaming at the top of his lungs once he noticed the shadow that all of a sudden loomed over his room. The scream and the very unsturdy part of the rail he held onto caused Richie to get startled enough to slip. He was able to grab the tiny ledge part in front of Eddie's window, although not before he scraped his right hand on the rail after slipping from it. The pain coming from his hand was subsided by the fact that all he could think about was how hilariously stupid this all was. Especially since from what he saw, Eddie was in the corner huddled by a closed, and presumably locked, room door before he slipped. Eddie must have realized he saw Richie because he then, after a couple of seconds, immediately went over, unlocked the window and saw his cheesy grinned smile looking up at him.

"Richie what the actual fuck is wrong with you?!" Eddie yelled out over the heavy rain and winds as he was helping drag his ass in through the window.

"What's wrong with me?!" Richie exclaimed as he slid the rest of the way in, hitting the ground with a loud THUD and an "Ow." being whispered afterward, his glasses sliding off. He sat up before taking his glasses to wipe them off as best he can, doing so while he continued talking. "I'm not the one who was screaming bloody murder! What? Are you in one of those horror flicks where the damsel-in-distress screams at random shit?" He finished, putting his glasses back on his face.

"I did not sss-holy shit! What happened to your hand?" Eddie said kneeling down and yanking his arm up for Richie to see and to see more up close. He immediately pulled it back but kept it up so he could inspect it now. His palm had this long gash on it that wasn't bleeding as profusely as Richie would have somehow hoped for some reason. Probably because he would have then had bragging rights that it looked as cool as it did in the movies. Instead, in reality, his hand hurt, he was starting to bleed on Eddie's carpet, and he started to feel a bit woozy.

"I am no doctor, but I am sure this is a side effect for almost falling for you. Because of you. Quite literally!" Richie yelled out that last one. Gotta keep it a joke, right?

"You don't have to yell, God! Sometimes I really just-" Eddie said, motion both his hands up as if he were going to strangle Richie. That all died down as he sighed after Richie leaned back against the wall closing his eyes. "Nope. Get up. Follow me." He said, now grabbing Richie's arm without a hurt hand attached to it and picking him up. Richie wanted to protest but out of the experience of the countless arguments before, he wasn't winning this one. Especially with what this situation seems to entail. Eddie went and headed towards the door, grabbing one of the two candles he lit in his room and both went towards the bathroom.

To sum it up as simply as possible, Eddie was patching up his hand. Eddie made him take his raincoat off first and place it in the bathtub. The entire time, Richie couldn't help but think about what to make out of Eddie's nursery qualities.

"Hey, maybe if you weren't such a hypochondriac, you'd be a Doctor. Or one of those nurses." Richie said, goggling his eyebrows at him, which was immediately received with Eddie pressing his gloved fingers deeper into the gash causing Richie to gasp out in pain. All they could do was glare daggers at each other for a few more seconds before Richie couldn't help but laugh. God, Eddie’s gone ahead and dealt with worse things than Richie’s hand and yet still can’t help but wear some goddamn gloves when the opportunity arises.

"Someone's on the feisty side as per usual. It's a joke Eddie, learn to take it...just like your mom takes my dick!-Ouchies!" Richie choked out last as Eddie then furiously started pouring rubbing alcohol over his hand. He stopped with the jokes for the time being. He no longer wanted to be used as a punching bag for Eddie's anger at him. Plus something was off. Usually, he's quipping his ass for getting hurt. Or listing off countless symptoms of getting an infection. Or retaliating to the joke he said. Or just to tell him to shut up. So it was weird when they didn't banter back and forth like they're used to.

They make it back into his room and that was when Eddie sees the bloodstains on the carpet. He. Flips. Out. Right out of his socks.

"My mom's going to kill me. No, she's going to put me back in the ER and demand why I was bleeding."

"Why? You were-"

"She can't fucking know you were here!" Eddie immediately screeches back. He's got this state of panic in his voice, and his eyes are all bulgy. He then looks back at the window, looks at Richie and then runs over to it to look outside. He at least relaxes a tiny bit when he sees the rain has washed away the blood that was on the outside of his window. He places both his hands on his head, scratching it, trying to think of what he's going to do. He starts to pace a little before going back out of his room, again with the candle from before, leaving Richie in his room alone. He's not worried. He knows he'll be back. He looks around and sees the usual bland walls. Eddie's mom doesn't allow him to have any posters of bands. Of anything really. 

'Seriously, what a buzzkill.'

Eddie comes back in holding a bowl with steam coming out of it and the candle in the other. Once he sets everything down and sits over his knees, Eddie grabs one of the scrubs he brought that was in the bowl, rings it out and hands it over to Richie.

"You're serious? I am an injured man."

Richie could hear the scoff that came out of his mouth. "Please. Second of all, you're lucky I didn't yank you off what you were holding on to and let you fall. It's your fault I'm gonna be regretting you even existed so you're helping." Eddie says waiting for Richie to grab the sponge from him. Richie can't help but sigh before grabbing it at least.

"Maybe next time, don't scream like a little girl."

"I did not scream like a girl! Why was my screaming cause to be enough for you to switch from the rail to the ledge, huh?"

"You startled me! I had nothing else left to grab onto!"

"Oh, now look who sounds like a girl."

"So you admit it then!"

"No! I'm saying you are!"

Richie, exasperated, sighs out loud but lets it go now that whatever was going on, Eddie's calmed down. It's the small things you notice, you know? Which is why he's a little worried to reopen the can of worms when he's just done so.

"Why did you scream anyway?" Richie asks as he began to wipe up 2 spots that were close together.

"You're saying you wouldn't scream if some random stalker was all of a sudden staring at you through your bedroom window? While in a room that’s 10 feet above ground level?" Eddie asks almost in disbelief but knowing what he's doing. If it was some weirdo...ok maybe he would've reacted partly the same way, but he wouldn't have opened the window and helped the idiot who would have fallen and hurt himself in. Or maybe not. Maybe it was just a Richie thing to do to slip and caused to be the pain that he is.

But...the scream. As silly as it sounds, was of literal terror, and Richie has an idea why it kind of sounded familiar.

"Clearly with the fact you think I'm that dumb, you're stupider than you lead people to believe, Dr. Kaspbrack." Richie says, replenishing his scrub with the contents of the bowl. Soap, water, and what smells like bleach being held in it. His spots looked almost clean, well clean enough for his efforts.

“Again, please. Also, you didn’t answer my question.” Eddie says glaring.

“Neither did you.” Richie says glaring back, before turning back down and scrubbing more with his left hand.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie says, not looking at him.

“A little thing called intuition said you were ready to bounce off the walls and go crazy. I couldn’t miss that.” Richie responds.

“Great, that’s great. Just great. First, you’re an idiot, and now you’ve got a death wish. Do you know how many storm-related injuries and even deaths happen year-round? Let alone in Maine? A car driving home wouldn’t have been able to see you. A tree could have fallen on you. You-Yo-You could’ve been struck by lightning, Richie. You would have died of cardiac arrest right there on the spot! What then? All because of what? Did you want to get caught in that shit? Do your parents even know you’re out here? You really need to reorganize your priorities. Now, you’ve got a cut on your hand and you’re soaking wet. You’re gonna get sick and you’re gonna drag down me, Bill, Mike, Stan, Ben, every one of us!” Eddie says with such fury he’s able to clean the biggest spot right out of the carpet. Richie doesn’t show his excitement though. Instead, he drops the sponge and gets up. Eddie looks back up in confusion but clearly still heated from his little rant.

“Alright then.” Richie says walking towards the dimly lit bathroom and feels around for his jacket. It takes a bit before he hears scuffling from the other room and the hallway begins to light up more. He grabs his cold coat, shakes off what little water will fall off, and puts it on. He doesn’t look back over to Eddie, who is now peering out of his door frame to look, as he heads down the stairs.

“Hey, wait!” Eddie says, following in pursuit. They make it towards the bottom of the stairs before Richie turns back around.

“It was fun and all, but you clearly have everything handled to the letter. Au revoir, Monsieur.” Richie said doing a slightly, that being the keyword here, over-exaggerated bow towards Eddie before turning to leave. Eddie ran over before he could think of what to say. Next thing Richie sees is Eddie holding the door closed and blocking the doorknob and locks with his body. Eddie doesn’t look at him, as if he can’t believe what he just did. Richie only showing a blank face but if he could he would be smirking about now. ‘Hook, line, and sinker.’

“You should wait for the storm to pass, it’s not safe out right now...”

“You sure that’s a good idea? I mean it’s not like your moms out there ready to throw barrels at me, and you're on the verge of a panic attack. I’ll be fine. I’m not afraid of a little water.” As soon as the words come out of his mouth, thunder ripples through the sky.

“I’m sorry. Whatever I did, I’m sorry. Happy?” Eddie says looking up at him now.

“Why? I’m sure it wasn’t because of your prissy attitude, that’s for sure.” Richie says in an undertone type of sarcastic voice.

“Look...I’m sorry.” Eddie said sincerely leaning forward off the door.

“Whatever. It’s your breakdown.” Richie says not adding anything else. And they just leave it at that. Richie was sure Eddie wasn't expecting him to say anything else back. They end up deciding to eat any ice cream in the fridge that started to melt. Who knows when the powers going back on and there’s not much to do anyways than looking through Eddie's comics. Richie steals a scoop of Eddie’s vanilla ice cream in a cup and he immediately tried to slap him away.

Eddie just scootches further away from him and Richie just shrugs as he holds onto the spoon in his mouth. He looks down at his right hand and just overlooks the bandages. He couldn’t help but then look over at his left hand. The scar on his left hand left from the glass shard that Bill had used.

“At least now my lefties not alone anymore?” Richie says wiggling his fingers on both his hands as he looks at the scar on his left. He didn’t look up but he could hear Eddie’s breathing hitch slightly.

“Do you mind...do you mind if I ask you something?" Eddie says, swirling his ice cream in his cup at that point.

“No can do compadre.” Richie pretends to joke.

“Will you just shut up and stop being a literal Airhead for one second?”

“I could but where’s the fun in that?” Richie responds tilting his head to the side. Then he looks at the expression of Eddie being done with him that he had on his face. “Fine. Shoot.”

“Do you…” Eddie tries to begin but ends up faltering. 

“If this is some…”

“Do you still have nightmares about It?” He blurts out finally. Probably because he couldn’t take the next joke that came out of his mouth if he didn’t. Richie looks at him with a look of concern. 

“Nightmares?” Richie asks eyeing him. He’s put down his spoon in his carton of Häagen-Dazs vanilla ice cream. “Like as in ‘IT’ it? Why?”

“Oh just forget it.” Eddie says, scooping up what was on his spoon into his mouth, twisting to lean on his bed so he wasn't facing Richie anymore.

“No wait!” Richie says, putting his ice cream down to the side. “I’m just asking why you’re asking this now? Why today?” Don’t get him wrong, Richie pieced these few things together, but him asking if Richie still has them two years after the missing kids and It being killed as if it’s a problem is just worth noting. Eddie turned to him, eyes pleading for something. Maybe for Richie to sidetrack this conversation like he always tends to do with serious subjects. Maybe he changed his mind, maybe he doesn’t want to talk about this anymore.

“I don’t have them as frequently as before. And we all used to have them obviously after everything. But, even now, every once in awhile, I’m reminded that it could still be down there. It could still be alive. All that we did was for nothing, and I can’t help but…” Eddie begins to ramble off everything, starting to shake as his arm is grabbing at something invisible in front of his chest. Richie had been looking straight at him. He needed to think of what to say next carefully.

“Sometimes…” Richie began. Eddie's gaze shifts into those big fierce but soft eyes looking back at him. It was only a look Eddie could ever create and pull off. “Sometimes Bill and I skip class so we can talk. He still has nights where he can’t sleep. When he does, he has those nightmares again too. His are a little different, but the point still stands.” Eddie looks away from him at that point. ‘At least the tremor seems to have gone away.” Richie thinks. “If this was such a problem then why not just talk to us about it?”

“Look, I don’t have them every night, just every once in a while. I was just checking that if it was just me then I’m just being a wuss and childish. At least Bill of all of us is still getting them.” Eddie said with a hint of annoyance this time. Richie sighs and finally just speaks part of his mind.

“Yes I still get them sometimes too.” Richie admits. Eddie grows soft again. “I’m sure I don’t need to explain it but you know you’re not alone in this.” Richie says, next shuffling a little closer so Eddie has no room to turn away from him if he does look away. “Besides, it’s okay to have nightmares. It doesn’t make you any less of who you are. It just means you’ve still got some shit to deal with. Honestly, I’m offended you haven’t brought this up once. After all of ‘that’, you know the rest of us are here.”

Eddie goes to say something but doesn’t. Instead, he looks back over, annoyed at Richie again.

“Please just try to believe the fact that I mean what I say? You fought off a crazy killer clown, who used your worst fears against you. No one just does that! I think even after all this time, a frightening dream every once in a while is bound to happen.” Richie finishes, and Eddie doesn’t say anything back. Whether or not if it’s because he doesn’t believe him at all or does, it’s not what Richie was expecting. 

“Do you mind if I ask you a question now?”

“Uh, sure? Go ahead.” Eddie says, looking at him as if he was a bit skeptical. Richie sighed and put on the most serious face he could muster up.

“Why did you scoff at me earlier?”

Eddie looks at him confused before snorting. 

“Oh my god, are you serious?” Eddie says in a disbelieving-laughing tone.

“Am I not manly enough? I thought it was pretty brave coming out here.”

“No yeah, totally. Your masculinity is just oozing off of you. Just like your stupidity rubs off on people.” 

“Name one person who’s better off without me in their lives? I’m great!”

With that, the boys continued to eat their now almost completely melted ice cream. The storm didn’t lighten up until the middle of the night, but at that point Eddie let him borrow some old pajamas and just let him stay over. He got lucky though. Apparently, his mom had called him hundreds of times as the power went out, so she rushed and took a plane right back to Derry, arriving the following day. Richie had gone home by the time she got there, but still, Eddie had hell to pay. At least he was able to clean up the stain.

That was his first sleepover at Eddie’s house since before middle school, and what proceeded was Eddie was never going to have his home to him alone for the rest of his life under her roof. And Richie? He ended up getting a tetanus shot. Still, that night was just one of many reasons Richie had believed he was always going to be in Eddie’s life.

/------/

But now? Eddie was gone.

After everything. He was gone.

He loved him and now he was gone.

But there was hope. Hope to move on. Hope to keep going. Most importantly, hope to remember those you've lost and learn from them, from your past and your experiences. Instead of bottling it down, bring it up. Own it. Own what you are and who you have become over the years. Know that even after all your convinced thoughts telling you otherwise, there is nothing wrong with who you are and who you love in your life. Now, he’s going to remember. Now he’s never going to forget. Richie takes these thoughts as his main motivation to drive back to what place he recalls as home. Well, as much as he’s made it over the years.

\------

Suffice to say, Eddie still has no idea what was happening.

He’s now sat down on the ground just trying not to have a panic attack. All he can do is hold his head in his hands trying to make sense of everything. What happened to me? Why am I here?

Where even is here? He hasn’t recognized the place. The trees look like regular oak trees which don’t help anything. Why is no one else around? He finally just leans into his knees as he tries not to sob. The only thing left to question is something he’s not ready yet to bring up.

“Eddie?” A familiar voice speaks. He spins himself around so fast that a dirt cloud is lifted up around him. He looks at the man that stands a few feet away from him. He’s wearing a dress shirt with no tie and the top button opened underneath a green wool sweater and some dress pants. Immediately, this person is looking over at him with such recognition and understanding. Eddie can't help but look him over but keeps looking back at his face. ‘Is it?’

“Stanley?” Eddie questions in such disbelief, it hurts. When all the man does is a small laugh shyly, Eddie feels as though he’s been knocked in the face.

‘Oh my god. I’m dead.”

Eddie Kaspbrack is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are of course appreciated! But no worries!
> 
> One more Fair Warning: I can't promise I'll update on the regular. I can't promise I won't update this following week let alone the next, but I will try and update this once a month and if not, as soon as I can. Or just when I feel like it in the sense of if I get through my real-life problems, then I'm sure I'll be able to update faster.
> 
> See you all next time!


End file.
